


Something Blue

by Rubynye



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story about Drogo and Primula's courting days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Blue

"For a hobbit who's just recieved a kiss from the lass he'd like to wed, you're awfully down in the mouth, Drogo Baggins." Bilbo clapped his second cousin on the back so heartily that the other hobbit nearly dropped the pipe he was regarding mournfully. "Besides, it's a perfectly good pipe."

"Yes, Bilbo, it is a perfectly good pipe, it's just that, well, that's all it is." Drogo sighed, looking at the pipe as if by staring at it he might transform it. "It's not a gift a lass gives the lad she'd like to wed. Neither was the kiss, so quick, on my cheek, and then she hurried off before I could even ask her to take a stroll with me."

"Perhaps she never got your letter?" Bilbo suggested, as he subtly steered Drogo towards his guest chamber at Brandy Hall. "Perhaps she doesn't even know how you feel?"

"Perhaps I should have had the courage and wit to ask her to her face," Drogo agreed, clenching a fist around the pipe. "Perhaps someone else has already asked her. She's such a lovely lass, with those eyes like bluebells."

Bilbo privately thought his cousin was a bit slender and pale for his taste, not that his tastes particularly ran to lasses anyway, but then he wasn't the one besotted with her. "Perhaps," Bilbo said as mysteriously as he might, working mightily not to smile, "but then, perhaps she did get the letter." He pushed Drogo's door open as Drogo turned wide grey eyes on him, so that Drogo was fully in the room, Bilbo behind him to shut the door and to prevent any possible flight, before he turned to look at the bed and gasped, his jaw dropping open.

Primula sat up against Drogo's headboard, wearing a nightgown as near to the blue of her eyes as cloth could come, and as filmy as a hobbit maid of good family could manage to obtain. Her dark hair lay damp and shining on her shoulders, and her hands were twined in her lap, her white knuckles the only hint of her nervousness as she smiled sweetly at Drogo and at Bilbo.

Perhaps she was fairer than he'd remembered, Bilbo thought, as he returned his cousin's smile, said, "Happy birthday, Primula!" and shoved Drogo gently towards the bed. Drogo was still staring at her open-mouthed; Bilbo gently reached up and shut Drogo's mouth, but his eyes were still like saucers.

"Thank you, Bilbo," Primula replied, voice sweet and even, knuckles going even paler as she twisted her fingers together. "I hope you like your birthday gift from me, Drogo," she said, her voice hitching just a bit. Drogo swallowed, and opened his mouth, and closed it, and opened it again, and managed to whisper, "Primula."

"I recieved the most wonderful letter," she continued, and her smile was beginning to falter, but she kept her chin up. "And I couldn't think of words to answer it, but I knew you were invited to my birthday party, so....I thought you might like..." Her blue eyes were shining wetly. _Say something, you daft hobbit!_ Bilbo thought sternly at Drogo, who stumbled another step closer, and took a deep breath, and said all in a rush, "oh-Primula-yes-I-love-this-I-love-you-do-you-want-to-marry-me-_really_?"

Primula let out a little sigh, and smiled from ear to ear. "Yes, Drogo, I want to marry you. And my parents want me to marry you." Primula held her hands out to Drogo, who took them and sat down beside her as if she might vanish at any moment. "I love you, you silly hobbit."

That was Bilbo's cue, he thought. "Well, then," he said, and was hard put to not laugh when Primula and Drogo looked at him as if they'd forgotten he were in the room, "congratulations, and if you two are all set---"

"Thank you, Bilbo." Primula turned that shining smile on him, and Bilbo thought that she really was fairer than he'd remembered. Drogo smiled at him, too, but he was already turning back to Primula, so Bilbo turned away; as he shut the door he saw Drogo finally, sensibly, passionately kissing Primula, her blue-sleeved arms wound round his neck.


End file.
